


One last shot

by vampire1317



Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire1317/pseuds/vampire1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mini fill that I tried to do for LJ but I don't know how to work that site so you guys get it instead! (Crowd screams in the back ground) thank you! Anyway the prompt was as follows. "Garrus dies on earth and is reborn as marauder shields...and go." This is what I came up with. Short I know, hence the name 'mini fill'. And to be honest I don't think I could have added much more to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last shot

Garrus came to with a splitting headache. His body hurt all over. The last thing he remembered was running toward the beam with Shepard before a Reaper stopped them. He remembered the red flash then nothing. A Reaper sounded from above. He needed to move and he needed to move now. The Reaper sounded again, but this time he heard it almost as of it was talking. He knew where the enemy was. Only meters in front of him in a building. Looking around he spotted a gun on the ground. Picking it up he got ready to rush the building. Before he could move the moaning sound of husks came from behind him. He didn't feel the least bit of panic. The husks rushed past him to the building. A fire fight broke out he watched a husk drag a human from the building. He watched a husk drag a human from the building? Something was wrong. He couldn't place his scope on it. Scope? Scope! Scoped and dropped! Almost always filled by follow up fire from the right and left! Shepard!

A scream sounded out breaking Garrus train of thought. The husks where staring to close in on the human. Without even raising the gun to his shoulder he fired his rifle at the husks. For some strange reason he knew exactly where every shot was going to land. After a few seconds the husk were down. The human scrabbled back into the building, away from the danger he was in. What was he thinking about before? Shepard! He looked frantically at the sky. The beam was gone! He ran back the way he came. As he was running he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. His head snapped to look. It was turians reaper and it was looking right at him. 

Garrus swung his gun from his hip. The first shot hit. The window it hit shattered. It must be behind! He spun around as fast as he could. There was nothing there. A husk stumbled past him, not even giving him a second glance. Garrus raised his rifle on instinct. The sound of a empty gun was heard. He slapped another heat sink into the gun. He froze with his hand on the rifle. His hand. That wasn't his armor. He never had that many blue lights on his armor. He couldn't really look down and see what he was wearing so he looked for another window. When he found one he almost shot it again. Only this time he had a guess what was wrong. His saw but he didn't believe. He was one of them. He was one of them! No! How could this happen?!? He is not one of them!!! Garrus shot the mirror until the gun clicked empty. He found a heavy pistol on the ground. He fired five shots at what remand of the window. The gun didn't click empty. Huh, one shot left. He looked at the sky again to see the stems of the citadel open. Way to go Shepard.

"Hey Shepard!" He called out to the citadel. "You know I like to savor that last shot before I pop the heat sink!" He fell into a fit of laughter. 

In a moment of silence a shot rang out followed by the hiss of an empty gun.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor garrus. End of the line for him. I would never want to be under the power of the reapers. (Full body shiver) review are what help me become a better writer. Feed my writer soul :)


End file.
